


The Scientific Approach

by pulangaraw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has almost figured out their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Approach

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "I've almost figured out our relationship".

Rodney thought he was losing his mind, because he didn't get it. He really, really didn't get it.

Some days, Sheppard was sweet as syrup - leaning in close, touching him, smiling that stupid smile that made Rodney's ears turn red. On those days Sheppard would visit Rodney in the lab, he'd ask him intelligent scientific or mathematical questions, sometimes he'd even offer Rodney his desert at lunch. On those days, Rodney thought that John Sheppard actually kinda liked him.

On other days, Sheppard would be as distant as Pegasus from the Milky Way – avoiding any close contact, scowling at Rodney no matter what he said, and barely acknowledging that he even existed. He'd stay away from Rodney on those days, ignoring him completely if possible, spending most of his time with Ronon, the Marines or buried in paperwork. On those days, Rodney thought that Sheppard must seriously hate his guts.

The annoying thing was that Rodney could never tell what kind of day it would be. It even happened that a day that started with an amicably shared breakfast - _Okay, we're having a good day_ \- would suddenly turn into a truly bad one, with Sheppard snarling at him for no discernable reason.

When he couldn't take it any longer, Rodney finally caved and started a spreadsheet on one of his lesser important laptops. He began to collect data. There was nothing wrong with taking a scientific approach – what Sheppard had for breakfast, lunch and dinner in the mess hall. Was it a day in Atlantis or a day off-world? Did he go running with Ronon or did he sleep in?

He even went so far as to incorporate the weather and the movements of Lantea's three moons, because even if he didn't believe in the ridiculous theory of planetary movements influencing a person's moods, he wasn't going to dismiss any factors that might lead to a conclusion.

###

Two months and thirty five good days later he was ready to give up on his Sheppard-Forecasting Program. As far as Rodney could see there was no pattern whatsoever in Sheppard's behaviour towards him. He'd taken into account any factor he could think of and still neither his computer nor his own brain could come up with any predictability, much less a reason.

He'd considered talking to someone about it before, but dismissed it as a bad idea. But since he couldn't find a solution and it really was bothering him, he reconsidered his options.

###

Two weeks and ten bad days later he went to find Teyla. She listened attentively to his – admittedly rather longwinded – explanations of the issue and then was silent for a few minutes.  
“Well?” Rodney prompted eventually.

Teyla cocked her head and smiled her infuriatingly calm smile at him. The one that always made him feel stupid, despite all his knowledge. Rodney had known this was a bad idea.

“I am not sure I'm the right person to talk to about this, Rodney,” she said.

Rodney waved his hands, “Who else should I talk to about this. Ronon?” he asked ironically.

Teyla shook her head, still smiling. “Have you considered talking to John?”

Rodney spluttered. Yeah, right. He didn't need to be brilliant to see how _that_ conversation would go.

###

Another week with the spectacular number of six bad days later, Rodney stood in front of the door to Sheppard's quarters. This was probably the worst idea in the entire history of bad ideas.

Rodney took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and waved his hand over the panel.


End file.
